


Proposing To My Boyfriend

by casisgraceful



Category: Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casisgraceful/pseuds/casisgraceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has been filming his and Dan’s relationship since week one he plans on proposing to Dan and to do so by making a video of all the moments that were Phil’s favorites. The following is Phil talking about those moments in a video. <br/>Word Count:605</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing To My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzFVmareXZE) and (http://flying-panda-cat.tumblr.com/post/119968574516/phils-point-of-view-please-do-not-repost-or). It may make more sense if watch them.

So today is the day I met you in person. I remember I was so afraid that you’d see me in person and run away or something but then I got there and saw you and can I just say computer screens do you no justice and you were so tiny too. After we hugged for like a million years we went the coffee shop that would soon be our coffee shop and sat the couch that would soon be our couch. We talked about everything from our favorite animals to the meaning of life. It was such a wonderful day and having you with me and cuddling with you was all I ever wanted after we first started talking. It was the best first date a guy could ask for.

After that we got together as much as we could I remember this one rainy day you had been over for a few hours and we had just been talking and watching tv before the downpour happened. The rain just came out of nowhere and the lighting and the thunder quickly followed I remember how afraid you were every time the thunder shook the apartment so I wrapped my arms around you and just held you. This probably wasn’t one of your favorite days but it’s one of mine because after a couple hours of holding you you fell asleep. I loved that moment because of knowing that you felt safe with me

Fast forward to the first time we both attended a YouTube thing. It’s was a Halloween party with a bunch of other YouTubers it was fun being with other YouTubers but later that night I kind of realized that I didn’t really care about the other YouTubers I just wanted to be spending time with you so we went off on our own and watched the stars and kissed"

This next one isn’t very romantic or anything but it’s when you were in A&E. I remember being so afraid something was going to happen to you even though I knew nothing was. It was then that I had the oh crap you could possibly die moment of our relationship. It was terrifying but it also made me want to make everyday a great day because I would never know when it could be our last"

And what’s a cute video without mentioning drunk dancing. The day we moved into our London apartment yes that’s right I sneakily filmed us drunk dancing. I loved that night so much because we had just got another apartment together and just knowing you’d be so willing to pick up and move to another city with me is so wonderful.

Honestly there are just so many days I could include but then this would be the longest YouTube video of all time. From days playing sonic to nonstop filming to lazy days having you with me throughout it has made me extremely happy you just make me so happy Dan and I just I don’t know what I’d do without you like I know we joke about killing the other if one of us dies but that’s honestly how it would be if something ever happened to you. I couldn’t imagine life without you because you just bring me so much joy and happiness and I’d be the luckiest man in the world if you continued brining me joy and happiness not as my boyfriend but as my husband. Daniel James Howell would you marry me?  
-This whole time Dan’s been crying. He wipes away his tears and answers-  
“Of course I’ll marry you you spoon”


End file.
